ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside the Void
Inside the Void is the fifth episode of Ben 54. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are looking for the first piece of the key. Null Guardians attacked them. (Kevin): Dammit! Null Guardians! (Ben): Ignore them! One of the Null Guardians cracked the ship open, and it threw Kevin away. (Gwen): Kevin! Gwen fell out of the ship. (Ben): Dammit. This ship is gonna crash! Unless... He transformed into a Galvanic Mechamorph. (Galvanic Mechamorph): I upgrade it! The Omnitrix glows, and he reverts. Ben fell out of the ship. (Ben): Curses! He falls on Morgg. (Morgg): Get off me, scum! Ben transforms into Drill, and he drills into Morgg's brain, killing him. He reverts. (Ben): Gwen, Kevin! Gwen is seen hundreds of miles away. Kevin is seen being abducted by Steve. (Steve): I'll mutate him! (Kevin): I'd like to you, try! (Steve): Hehehehehehehe! He presses a button, but nothing happens. (Steve): Dammit! Meanwhile with Ben, he is searching for his teammates. A Xenocyte falls onto Ben's face. (Ben): Get off! He transforms into Methaner. The Xenocyte attempts to fuse with Methaner. Methaner burns the Xenocyte and reverts. Gwen is seen being dragged away. (Gwen): I hate life... (Verdona): SILENCE! Back with Steve, he is trying to fix his machine, while Kevin tries to escape. Steve uses his telekinetic powers to prevent Kevin from escaping. (Steve): Nice try, Levin! If I die here, I will only die in the Omniverse! He laughs, evilly. Back with Ben... (Ben): Worst. Day. Ever!! He clicks the Omnitrix, but it's recharging. (Ben):...Well then... The Omnitrix fell off of Ben's wrist, into the depths of the Null Void. (Ben): GOD DAMMIT! Ben's body became lime green. (Ben): What the...? Ben teleported to the Omnitrix. (Ben): There you are! The Omnitrix disappears. Steve is seen teleporting the Omnitrix to him. (Steve): I shall steal all Omnitrixes! Ben teleported to Steve, and he used his telekinetic powers to throw Steve into a wall. (Ben): Where's the first piece of the key!? (Steve): I'll never tell! (Ben): Fine...Kevin, do it! Kevin picks up the Omnitrix. Kevin touches the Omnitrix, and he mutates. Mutant Kevin grabs Steve and pins him to a wall. (Mutant Kevin): WHERE'S THE PIECE!? (Steve): IT'S IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE! (Mutant Kevin): WHAT UNIVERSE!? Steve glows. (Steve): ME! Steve absorbs Mutant Kevin's powers. Kevin reverts to his human form. (Steve): I'LL NEVER YOU THE KEY! (Kevin): Ben...YOU ARE AN ANODITE! (Ben): :O I AM!? Ben accidentally teleported Steve to Freihe Trunso. (Ben): Whoopies. (Kevin): -_- Steve is seen. (Steve): Hehehehehehe! They'll never get the first piece of the key! He holds up the piece of the key, but Rook swings in and grabs it. (Rook): Finally! (Steve, to himself): I CAN ABSORB THE POWER OF THE KEY! Steve flew up to Rook, and he punched Rook's face. He also grabbed the piece of the key. (Steve): I shall rule! Steve placed the key in the chest, and he grew forty arms. He laughs evilly! (Steve): 3 MORE PIECES TO GO! THEN I CAN CONQUER THE OMNIVERSE! THE END....? Characters Heroes Villains Aliens Used Category:UEEF09 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 54 Category:Ben 54 Episodes Category:The End of Steve Arc